


the man who does it all with you

by asphodellae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they get engaged because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: This is so chaotic,Akaashi thinks.He’s crouching in the entryway of his tiny Tokyo apartment, his shoes are halfway off, and the both of them are already in tears.It couldn’t be more perfect.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	the man who does it all with you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not much to talk to, and i know how i look   
>  what i know about life comes out of a book   
>  but of all of the people there are in the world...

One evening, after a full day of classes, Akaashi just can’t find it in himself to exist anymore. He’s spent nearly all his waking hours at the university library, and just barely remembered to have something to eat for lunch. Dinner can happen someday, but not today, because _no thank you._ He goes home, showers, falls into bed, and that’s it. He wakes up to the most delicious smell wafting through his little Tokyo apartment and _no, he didn’t, he Did Not._

Akaashi pads out of his room on fuzzy-socked feet to see his boyfriend Bokuto cooking in the kitchen, wearing a— _where the fuck did he get that?_ — “kiss the cook” apron and humming to himself. 

“How did you get into my house?” Akaashi mumbles sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Spare key!” Bokuto chirps, sounding _far_ too chipper for a man who definitely had an evening practice and is still awake at— _where’s the clock when you need it_ — 2:33 in the morning.

“You weren’t answering my texts, after sending me that ‘goodnight’ at six pm, and I know that your midterms are coming up in a few days, so I thought I’d drop by,” Bokuto says quietly, stirring the pot of soup in front of him just so his hands could have something to do.

Bokuto lives in Osaka. The train ride from there to Tokyo is not short. Akaashi Keiji decides that he loves his boyfriend even more now.

“Hmmg,” Akaashi hums thankfully, responding before his brain has time to feel guilty at how far Bokuto went out of his way to see him.

Bokuto, ever the fonder for rare, treasured moments like these, gets the message, smiling when Akaashi’s arms wrap around his waist from behind.

Oh, Akaashi is wearing the sweater he “stole” from Bokuto the last time he stayed over. It’s too big for him. He has sweater paws. Bokuto can’t even see him, but he already knows Akaashi looks adorable. 

Bokuto’s heart does something funky at the realization.

“I was dreaming about us,” Akaashi murmurs.

“Ooh, naughty Keiji,” Bokuto smirks, keeping his eyes trained on the stove and definitely not on how Akaashi shifts his arms a little, knitting his fingers together, bone and sinew working that much harder just to hold the bulkier man. 

“No, not like that, you... you...” Akaashi trails off. “I can’t do words. ‘M too tired.”

Bokuto can hear the pout in Akaashi’s voice and _oh reaper, come collect him, it’s his time to go._ Bokuto laughs and apologizes, urging Akaashi to continue. 

“We were little kids. We were playing ‘house’ at a park with a group of other kids, and we got into an argument with the other kids about marriage—“

* * *

A five-year-old Kotori, the neighbor’s daughter from across the street, stomps her foot, yelling, “Akaa-chi can’t be your bride, _Baka_ to!! He’s mine,” she pouts.

Bokuto, six years old, and braving the world one step at a time, sticks his tongue out at her. “No he’s not! He can choose whoever he wants! My mama said so!”

Bokuto spins Akaashi around to face him, giving him the brightest smile little Akaashi has ever seen, “But he’s gonna choose me!”

* * *

“And then the dream devolved into something else. Can’t remember,” Akaashi yawns into Bokuto’s back, “weird dream. Kind of cute.”

The yawn closes into a smile.

The stove beeps, and the pair sleepily share their meal before falling asleep together, cuddled close, fingers intertwined.

* * *

Later, Akaashi graduates college with honors. He’s amazed. It took so long, but he’s free now. He feels on top of the world for the moment, and for that moment alone, nothing can stop him.

...Oh god, his student loans.

Akaashi has dinner with Bokuto, who’s _Koutarou_ now, and he bemoans the hefty price tag that looms over his head. That will probably be there for at least five more years. Ten more years? Forever? Ugh. 

Koutarou smiles and shuts his gorgeous college graduate boyfriend up by putting a forkful of salad into his mouth, which is accepted gratefully.

“No, seriously, Kou,” Akaashi finally jiggles the key to his apartment in the lock at just the right angle and they both step over the threshold, “I might actually have to sell my kidney to pay off my student loans.”

“But you can have one first. If you ever need it. I’d give it to you for free,” Akaashi bends down to get his shoes off, wobbling a bit. His balance has deteriorated in the years since high school, and his thighs— _ack, Akaashi needs to go back to the gym_ — feel like they’re working overtime just to hold him steady. 

“How about you give me your hand?” Koutarou says sunnily.

Akaashi slips his hand into Koutarou’s hand with the kind of ease that only comes with familiarity. The gentle yet firm grip comforts him more than he’d like to admit.

Akaashi is wrestling with a stubborn shoelace— curse fashion, curse looking good sometimes, agh, his _back_ — when he feels a cool band of metal slip onto his ring finger. His eyes widen instantly, and his head swivels to see Koutarou on one knee.

He’s beaming at Akaashi like the lovestruck idiot that he is, profusely proud of himself for pulling that surprise off.

The ring is simple. It’s gold with a brushed platinum band in the middle. A small, circle-cut diamond sits embedded in the center of it all.

“Akaashi Keiji,” Koutarou begins, visibly taking a breath before continuing. “Remember that one night, when you were so stressed with midterms that you went to bed as soon as you got home after classes, and I snuck into your house and made you dinner at three in the morning?” 

Akaashi nods, not trusting his voice right now.

“Remember the dream you had that night? It wasn’t. A dream, I mean. I’m surprised you remembered it, even if only subconsciously. It took me a while to figure out that it was you at the park that day because it was the same time I moved away to the Fukurōdani High School area. I didn’t think I’d even see you again.”

Akaashi blinks. His heart does something at the thought of that dream being a forgotten memory. It settles; something slots into place at the realization and it feels right.

“I’ve been so lucky, Ji. Since the day we met in high school, becoming your friend, working up the courage to ask you out, and every day since then. You’re my world, you are my moon and stars, and I would give everything— even my own kidneys— to see you happy.”

“I’m your world?” Akaashi chokes out, cutting his boyfriend off.

“Always have been,” Koutarou replies, voice and smile fond beyond description, “But let me finish.”

The noise Akaashi makes can only be described as strangled, and he loses even more breath as Koutarou strokes his thumb over Akaashi’s knuckles, saying, _breathe, my love,_ before continuing.

“I want to be there when you become the famous writer that I know you’re going to be. I want to be there with you when you’re having your ‘I can’t do this anymore’ moments— because I know that you know you can, but I want to be the one who helps you push yourself further, push yourself past your wildest dreams.”

“You _are_ my wildest dream, Keiji, and I want us to stand on top of the world together. It would be an honor if you choose to let me be the man who does it all for you. Who does it all _with you._ I understand if you want to wait a little, or if you might even not want this, but—“

Akaashi puts his hand over Koutarou’s mouth, just to stop the other man from digging himself into a hole. He’s nervous, Akaashi gets it. They’re both nervous.

“Calm,” Akaashi says, and that’s all it takes. Bokuto beams.

“Akaashi Keiji, love of my life, my world, will you marry me?

_This is so chaotic,_ Akaashi thinks. He’s crouching in the entryway of his tiny Tokyo apartment, his shoes are halfway off, and the both of them are already in tears. _It couldn’t be more perfect._

“Yes. Yes, I will.”

And the reply is as easy as a sigh.

The kiss they share is, in short, everything. When they break apart, partly for air, partly because _they are on the floor of Akaashi’s apartment’s entryway and they really could continue somewhere else,_ and partly because Koutarou seemingly has something else to ask, the silver-haired man’s golden eyes sparkle as he speaks. 

“You promise?”

“Yes, Kou, I promise. Don’t tell me you’re going to go into ‘emo mode’ right after proposing, are you?” Akaashi teases, and it has the desired effect as the other man gasps and looks scandalized.

“Akaashi!!”

Warm laughter fills the apartment, as loud and sincere as every “I love you” after that.

**Author's Note:**

> ...she chose me.
> 
> — Randy Newman, "She Chose Me"


End file.
